


Giving In

by andi599



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Lives, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andi599/pseuds/andi599





	Giving In

Why does he need to be here again? Chris has no idea. It was Scott’s idea first for the pack to come together to talk about everything they need to get off their chest. He thinks if they communicate better they will work more fluidly as a pack or something like that. Chris doesn’t know why he’s here though. Sure he’s part of the pack but he thought he communicated fine with everyone.

Mostly everyone is sitting in Melissa’s cramped living room. Not everyone from the pack made it except, Whittemore, Scott, Allison, Lydia Stiles, and John, and Malia. And Derek and Peter Hale showed up as well moments before they started. Melissa has brought out chairs from the dining room and a couple from somewhere Chris couldn’t see but some still had to stand (or in Malia’s case refused to sit). The kids are all mostly in the chairs talking about something or other. Chris tuned them out once they were getting to stuff he didn’t want to hear about. He didn’t want to know about any of their relationship drama. Although it was kind of hard to tune out Derek questioning Scott’s sanity in his choice to choose to believe Theo, someone he hasn’t seen since he was a kid over his best friend. Scott did a lot of stammering but in the end had no real reason why he trusted Theo other than its Scott.

At least he learned his lesson. Theo might be out again but Scott is making the chimera keep his distance only letting him be with the pack when he could be considered useful. Chris notices though that this decision has causes some controversy as well. Ones like Malia, think they should just kill Theo and get it over with. Others like Liam who had been helped by Theo first-hand during what now is known as the Ghost Rider crisis is a little more lenient. He’s not trusting him one hundred percent, but the beta wants to give Theo a chance to prove he’s changed. Chris personally thinks as long as Theo keeps his distance and a body count doesn’t come back to Theo that he should be just left alone, but monitored closely.

Chris is sitting on the couch squished on either side between his daughter and Peter Hale. The first time Chris saw Hale again after the Ghost Rider incident, Chris admits he may have overreacted. He thought the bastard was still in Eichen so sue him if he thought pointing a gun at him was the right thing to do in the moment. But Scott and the others have decided to give him another chance. Again. Hale seems to be able to worm himself into any situation.

 And with the current threat on the horizon they can’t afford to have their numbers lessen anyways. Lately there’s been a large amount of people dying again. And this time Chris suspects it’s from hunters. Wolfsbane tipped arrows, bullets were all found within the victims.

But that’s not what they are here to talk about today. Chris just wishes this impromptu group session would end. He needs to get back out there. He’s pulled out of his thoughts when Melissa addresses him. “Argent? Is there anything you want to talk about?” She asks the hunter kindly. Chris looks up from his phone and shakes his head. “I have nothing to talk about.”

Peter snorts. Chris looks at him. Peter has an annoyed look on his face. “What Hale? Something you want to share with the class maybe?” Peter looks at Chris. He gives the hunter a wolfish grin which Chris is ashamed to say once pulled him in. In another life. It seemed so long ago they were in high school. Bantering. Flirting. Kissing under the bleachers in secret. But Chris knew what Peter was and what trouble being with him might bring. So like with everything else, Chris just stamped down those feelings til they went away. No matter what Chris wanted in the end it was for the best.

“Well since you asked so nicely Christopher I would like to comment that none of this.” He gestures around to their small group. “Would be occurring if you had just went out with me back in sophomore year.” Chris freezes. He’s not sure if he wants to just stand up and leave or punch Peter. He thought they had an understanding that they never talk about this. There was a tense silence among the group. Everyone clearly heard Peter. Everyone has varying degrees of shock and horror on their faces. Peter smirks. “Oh yes. You all heard me. The man with no emotions over here is capable of love. And for a werewolf.” Peter is definitely getting punched.

Chris stares down at the carpet hoping it would just open up and swallow him whole. He doesn’t want to deal with this. He hasn’t had to deal with it almost two decades now. That would mean having to admit those feelings he stamped down might still be there. “Sweetheart, the floor isn’t going to help you now.” Peter purrs seemingly like always knowing what Chris is thinking. Or maybe he’s being obvious.

“Okay I did not sign up for this when I agreed to come here tonight.” Stiles says with a mix of shock and horror in his tone. “I did not want to ever think about Peter having a love life.” Chris sees from the corner of his eye that Derek while silent is stark white. If werewolves could have heart attacks he figures Derek would be having one right about now. Lydia is rubbing her temples of her head and looking like she wants to murder something. Chris doesn’t even want to see the expression on Allison’s face right now. He’s given her and Isaac so much shit since they started dating and he’s just a big hypocrite.

“I wish Argent and you dated then I wouldn’t be here to deal with this bullshit.” Malia grumbles. Melissa is looking between Chris and Peter before deciding on a course of action. “Okay, you two you need to get your shit together and talk about this. I can’t believe you’ve kept this a secret for so long.” She tells them.

Chris pinches the bridge of his nose. “Because it doesn’t even need to be talked about. It’s over.” But does Chris want it to be over still?  “You can’t even look at anybody, much less Peter! Of course we need to talk about this!” Melissa exclaims.

 Chris wants to groan like a child but he looks up. John is in the background on his phone. He looks like he just wants to go home. Chris can agree with that. Chris looks over at Peter who is just looking at Chris with that smug expression he always wears. The one that makes him want to punch him in the face. The one that first made Chris attracted to the wolf in the place. “Oh my god will one of you just do something here! I want to go home. We all might die tomorrow and if this my last night I don’t want to spend it here.” Chris can here Whittemore say.

Fine. They all want him to do something. Chris will do something. Chris leans over and grabs Peter’s face and kisses him aggressively. Peter freezes a moment before returning it enthusiastically. Kissing Peter opened up every memory, every feeling again. They all burned inside his chest like fire licking at his heart. It’s almost too much and not enough at the same time. But then he remembers. They aren’t in high school anymore. They both chose different paths in life. They aren’t meant to be anymore. Chris then pulls away and stands up. “I’m going home.” Before walking out of the McCall house. Allison is staying with Lydia so he’s not worried about how she’s getting home.

But as Chris drives home he can’t shake the kiss off his mind. This is why he didn’t want to deal with it. He didn’t want to think of Peter that way again. They were enemies. Fated to be on opposite sides of the field. So why does that feel untrue now?

It was nearing midnight when Chris heard it. A slight creaking of an opening window. Chris tenses. He slips his hand underneath the pillow and grabs his pistol. He doesn’t move waiting. He sees a shadow slink into the room. Chris takes out his gun and cocks it. A pair of blue eyes flash into the darkness. “Are you going to shoot me sweetheart?” A voice purrs into the darkness. Chris sighs. “Peter.” Chris turns on his lamp. “What are you doing here?” He lowers the gun but doesn’t let go of it. “You left so fast. Someone would think you’re giving me mixed signals on purpose.” He sounds innocent but the look on Peter’s face is anything but. “Your point?” Peter’s grin widens. “My point is….why did you kiss me?” He moves closer to the bed. “I mean there was a whole array of possibilities you could’ve done. But you chose that. I want to know why?”

Chris glares at the asshole before him. This is why he left. He did something impulsive. “I don’t know.” He answers truthfully. He really doesn’t know why. Peter tilts his head. “Interesting….so it was just an out of the blue thing?” Chris shrugs. “Do Y\you want to know what I think dear Christopher?” Chris wants to say no but he just shrugs again. “I think you still have feelings for me. I think you don’t want to admit it but you do….and I’m right aren’t I?” Chris remains silent. Peter sits on the bed next to Chris. “I think a part of you wants this...wants me….but you won’t let yourself.”

“We’re enemies Peter.” Peter smirks. “You keep telling yourself that. Keep trying to find an excuse. We’re not teenagers anymore.” “Exactly. We’re not the same people we were back then.” “No we’re not…” Peter inches closer. Chris finds himself leaning closer as well. He shouldn’t be letting Peter get this close. “Let’s start over…” Peter ask breathlessly. Peter closes the distance between them.

And Chris lets himself give in to his feelings once more.


End file.
